Fairy Tail's World chapter 1
by OLAF25
Summary: What happened when three otaku came to Earthland ! Find out in this fanfiction, I'm sorry ... i suck at writing summary ... so that's all. Please read this fanfiction ! Take place before Edolas arc ! HibikiXOC, NatsuXOC, EveXOC, JERZA, GRUVIA, AND GALE AND MANY MORE


**Hi Everyone ! This is my first fanfiction to publish, but well, this not quite my first fanfiction :D. Oh yeah, as an information English is not my first language. There will be wrong words and bad grammar. I hope you will like my story ! Please Review !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail. If I am then charla and happy will be a couple, romeo and wendy will be a couple, jellal and erza will meet again and marry and of course GRUVIA will have so many moments :D. In this fanfiction, I only owned sora, kiri, and aoi and their attacks and the story of course, well, some not.**

* * *

Fairy Tail's World

Chapter 1

Michelle's POV

We were hanging out at my friend's home, and we're in her bedroom, I look at my friend named gaby. "Gaby, Do you have any new anime?" I asked with excitement

Gaby smirk, "No, but …. I have the continuation of Fairy tail"

"Really?"I jumped out of joy and shake gaby while saying "Can I copy it ?Can I copy it?"

"can I too ?"My other friends named acha that sitting on the edge of the bed jumped too and shake gaby with excitement

"Yeah … Sure!So stop shaking me" Gaby smiled at us and we jump with joy and shouting around "YAY!YAY!" like a child that just got what she wants.

Suddenly, a burst of light came out of nowhere. We stopped jumping around and block the light to got in our eyes with our hands "What's this?" I confused and terrified at the same time, we panick "I don't know!" gaby reply and before we knew it we faint

I slowly open my eyes and looked at my surrounding trying to recognize the place but failed because it's so dark "uh… what the hell's happening ? just now, a burst of light came out of nowhere and now I end up in a dark place and it's … so …. spacious … Is gaby's bedroom always been this spacious? …".

I realize something is missing and "AKHHH …I almost forgot, Gaby , Acha, where are you ?" I stand and walk around and then I got trip on something, I cried in pain "It hurts!"

"Would you please not shouting around like an idiot?" someone with a voice that I didn't recognize said, I looked at where the source of the voice came from and I can make out a figure is sitting on the ground "Who are you ?"

The figure stand "I'm the one who should be asking you that, WHO ARE YOU? What are you doing in my room?"

"In your room? it's not your room, it's my friends's, gaby's room!"

"Gaby? How do you know my name?"

"your name? your name is gaby?"

"Yeah … Gaby Lumenta …"

"EHHHH !?"

"What are you so surprised about?"

I walk to gaby and asked her "Gaby, it's me michelle, why is your voice changed?"

"michelle? You are michelle ?" gaby asked me

"yeah, I'm michelle, Michelle Mandagi"

"EH? Since when your voice became this girly?"

"…"

"AKH ! My voice changed !"

"Mine too!"

"What's happening? I don't remember caughting a cold or something!"

"Yeah, me too. I don't feel sick at all!"

"What's happening to us?" we panick, after a while we calmed down.

"Anyway, where's acha?" gaby asked me

"don't know .. shimatta ! I forgot again"

Gaby sigh " You're so slow"

"Uh…" I heard a faint voice came from behind me that I once again didn't recognize

I turned around and saw a figure is sitting on the ground "Who is there ? Are you acha?"

The figure stand "Why are you two shouting around? Of course I am Acha" Acha said with cute voice

"…"

"Why are you two became so silent suddenly?"

"Your voice … "

"My voice ? …"

"Akh ! My voice changed , it became so … so …"

"SO CUTE~"

"S-Stop it !"

"Ah, Your voice is SO CUTE~"

"I said stop it, it's creeping me out, gaby, michelle …"

"You recognized our voices ?"

"Of course !"

"How ?Our voices changed !"

"Tasukani, but it didn't changed that much unlike mine !"

"Not much ? It changed SO MUCH ! It became so girly and stuff" I yelled at Acha

"MINE , TOO. IT CHANGED SO MUCH!" Gaby yelled at acha with angry tone

"Wakatta , wakatta yo, okoru na!" Acha sweatdropped

We sighed

"Anyway, lets find the door and get out of your bedroom, gaby …" I said to gaby

"I would want to, but it's seems like we're not in my bedroom, my bedroom is not this spacious and my bedroom has some furniture in it, but here, It doesn't have any, it's empty and also I can't really say that this is a room, it seems like we're now in a hallway!" gaby said her statement calmly

"Maji?"

"Hai . Maji!"

"Have you always been this smart and mature , gaby?"

"I'm not that smart and mature, I'm just saying the obvious !You two are just too slow …" gaby sighed

"hey, I didn't say anthing why did you call me slow, too ?!"

"Tonikaku, let's just walk straight from here and we will surely got out of this hallway and we we will know our whereabout now when we got out of this hallway!"

"don't ignore me …"

"Yeah, let's get out of this dark, scary place!" I said with enthusiasm

After a while

"When are we gonna get out of this freaky, scary, dark hallway ?! Why is this hallway is so damn long? My legs is starting to hurt !" I complain, losing my patient

"Stop your complain, michelle! You should use that energy to walk !"

"Demo, demo .."

"Just shut up!"

"demo …"

" .UP!"

"Hai.. wakarimashita .."

"Nee,…"

"What is it, acha?"

"Gaby, look, light!"

"Light?"

"Ah, you're right!"

"Finally! LIGHT!" I run off to where that light is

* * *

Gaby POV

"Ichatta.." I sweatdropped as I look at michelle running far from us

"shouganai mon, she is afraid of dark and scary place, remember?" acha reply

"You're right…"

"Let's follow her!"

"Iteeee!"I heard Michelle scream

"Michelle!"I and acha run toward the light ,when we got out we saw a tall pink haired guy around the same age as us that is 16 or 17 is sitting on the ground with a blue cat right beside him holding a fish and a female teenager with azure long straight hair is sitting on the ground or more like they just bump into each other and then end up falling

I-is that Natsu and Happy? … I thought as I stare with disbelief at that pink haired guy

"Natsu, daijoubu?" The blue cat asked the pink haired guy

"Yeah.. more or less" The pink haired guy said as he scratch his head

The cat just talked and standing like a human … Yeah, no doubt about it now… I thought as I stare at those two and now I stare at the azure haired teenager

'Natsu ! honmono no natsu !' I though in excitement

"Itee…"The azure haired young woman cried out in pain

When I hear the voice of that azure haired teenager I stopped fangirling 'That voice … is she Michelle? What's happening ?' I surprise and confuse at the same time

Michelle POV

"Itee … "I cried out in pain as I scratch my head, ignoring whoever I bump into "What are you doing ? Suddenly appear out of nowhere !?"someone with voice I recognized said with annoyed tone. "Haha, gomen, gomen, I was just in that damn, freaky hallway so when I see the light, I run as fast as I can toward the light without thinking, beside … when I got out of that freaky hallway I stopped and I see you running toward me …" I reply carefreely as I scratch my head again and look at him, when I look at him, I surprised "wha-what the- ?!". " why didn't you dodge when you see me running toward you, then?" a pink haired guy in front of me said with his annoyed look, it seems like he's the one that I bump into, realizing who he is, I became nervous and my head went blank "Tha-that's because yo-you we-were ju-just an i-inch cl-closer … " I stutter, unable to suppress my nervousness 'ca-calm down, michelle, he's not real, it maybe just a cosplayer' I thought to myself but my heart say otherwise ' he's real, he's real, he's real, what should I do ?! he's not a cosplayer, there's no way a cosplayer would be perfectly look like him' I sweat a lot as I starting to lose my consciousness. 'my vision going blurred' I thought as my vision getting blurred by second 'no-no don't faint, me!' I hold my head and … "hey, are you okay? You face is so hot ! do you got a fever ?" the pink haired guy touched my forehead, I suppose he's checking my temperature and his face is so close and I became more nervous "your temperature increased! And your face rivaled erza's hair !" his hand leave my head but his face is still so close "oh yeah, my guild has a healer, she will totally heal you!" he grin "N-no, thank you …" I stand "let's go!" he grin to me and held my hands and run toward somewhere

* * *

Gaby POV

"Ichatte … Wait, what am I doing, only standing around? I should follow them" I panicked and I step out of the hallway and was about to follow them but they're already gone "sonna …" I turn depressed and I feel someone touch my shoulder and I turned out and see a blond long wavy haired teenager wearing a plain white dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist, the length of her dress is just 5 cm above her knees and she also wear a white silky jacket that match with her dress and she used a blue boots with just a little heel and there is a bag "we've no choice but to let them go !" the cute blondie said and eventhough I don't recognize the person, I do recognize the voice "Acha ?" "Ano koe … Gaby?" and we both see at each other with confuse "what's happening?!" we both said in unison

"What happened to you, gaby?!" acha said while covering her mouth from laughing

"What happened to YOU, acha?!" I said, shocked with what I'm seeing

"wait, what do you mean? " I look at her, confused and she stare intensely at me and said "look at yourself … " and I look at myself and shocked "ahhh ! how did this happened? My clothes, my body, it's changed !" I panick and now it's acha turn to scream "ahhh! My body, my clothes and my face … it's all changed too !" acha panick while holding a mirror "where did you get that mirror?" I asked her "from this …" acha said and grab the bag that hanging across her "your face changed too, you know !" acha said while pointing at my face "let me borrow this !" I said as I grab the mirror she's holding and I look at my reflection in the mirror "as I thought ... " I sighed while looking at my mirror "oh yeah, gaby, weren't you gonna follow natsu and michelle ?" acha look at me "they've long gone …" I sighed "oh gaby, you have a bag that look like mine, though mine is white!" acha said while looking at the direction of my waist and I look at the same direction and see an indigo bag with sparkling things spread throughout the bag and blue big ribbon is on the center of it "akh … you're right!" I said as i look at her bag and my bag to compare it, and it really looks perfectly the same except the color and because of curiosity I open the bag and see a clutch mirror that looks perfectly the same as acha and again the only differences is that the color, acha's is white while mine is indigo and there is a wallet too and a ring and when I thinking back of when I'm examining michelle clearly, she has one bag too but her color is blue . I grabbed the ring and I see that it has indigo orb on it "kiree…" I said as I put it on "what is that ? a ring ?" acha asked me "of course it's a ring !" I yelled at acha "you don't have to be mad, you know!" "oh yeah, I has an accessories inside my bag too, but it's a bracelet with a white orb on it!" acha said as she showed the bracelet that now she's using "when did you put that on ? I didn't see that earlier …" i look at acha "when you were thinking about something ! i examine my bag and see a wallet, too " acha said as she open the bag and grab the wallet "and the wallet has money in it, so many !" acha grin and open the wallet and she showed me the moneys in the wallet "oh it sure is many !" I said to acha without looking at her and I examine the wallet 'it's totally the same as mine and again the color is only differences, and acha's is always white while mine is blue, I bet michelle''s bag inside is the same as us" I thought as I examine the wallet and I stopped when I see a photo of a little cute blondie girl is smiling cutely, the girl looked the same like the new acha and beside it, there is a photo of the blondie girl that looked like acha, an azure haired girl that looked like michelle, an indigo haired girl that looked like me and surrounding them are the member of fairy tail when lisanna, natsu, and the others is still a kid and stand behind us is an unknown adults that never been showed in fairy tail, the one that stand behind acha is a blondie wavy haired motherly-like woman, she looked like acha a lot more like she looked like the adult version of acha, stand behind michelle is a black-haired straight long hair woman that looked so cold yet she's smiling warmly, and the one that stand behind me is an indigo spiky haired man, he looked so energetic "I know I never see them, but why is it feels so nostalgic to see them? And why is the fairy tail members is surrounding us ?" "Wait, no no, this body ain't mine ! I mean it is mine, this is just a temporary appearance of mine while I'm here (it's the theory that gaby concluded the possiblest one) .. then why is it have past ?! maybe, this body is ain't mine, after all, maybe this body's owner got exchange with us and then now we are here and she is there … but that's ridiculous, I mean, why only us of all humans in earth … ARGHHH … THIS ALL THING MAKE ME CONFUSED!" I shout and slowly I'm calming down

"Come on, acha !" I said as I walked off "eh ? come on? To where?" acha asked me "We have to find some place to live at, of course! or do you want to sleep on the road?" I asked acha and acha quickly said "of course not!" "then let's go!" "what about michelle ?" "she'll be fine, totally fine, I wish I could take her place !" "even if we left her in fairy tail, where is she gonna sleep ?" "we will go to her when we found a place to live at !" "I see !"

* * *

Michelle POV

*Noise*

"What happened to me ?" I said as I opened my eyes and see the ceiling, I sit and I see the surrounding "it seems like I'm in an infirmary … " "what happened to me, again ? …" I try to recall what happened 'ah … souda, natsu held my hand and I blush even more and then fainted … where did he brought me to, anyway?' I thought and I look at my left and right , and I see a table just beside _my _bed a table and on top of it is an azure bag, I was gonna reach out to it but …

*BRAKKKK*

"What is that ?" I stop from try to reach out the bag and I stare at the door that just now been throw at with something and I get out of the bed because I'm curious of what is it and I walk toward the door and open it, when I open it, a sword is flying at me and I became terrified (everyone would -_-) and my hand just move on it's own and I raise my hand and I extract the water on the air around the sword and turn it into ice and the sword fell and everyone stare at me, I look at my hand 'how did I do that?', when I snap out, i raise my head and see that's everyone is staring at me with disbelief and I turned nervous while I look at them, I don't know if this nervousness is because fairy tail's members is right in front of me or because they're looking at me, I guess it's both and quickly I bow and said "sumimasen!" and turned around and I quickly get in not forgetting to close the door behind me and I got out of the guil through the window in infirmary and I run as fast as I can.

In the middle of my running, someone grabbed my hand "michelle !" an indigo long straight haired teenager wearing a white dress with a blue bow on the upper part and the motif on the dress is only one big flower lily that's on the right side that spread from up her breast until her waist, the length of her dress is just 5 cm above her knees and she wear an indigo boots with just a little heel "who are you two?" I asked them "it's us michelle" they both said in unison "kono koe, masaka, omaera gaby soshite acha na no?" I asked them "yeah !" they both said in unison "what happened to you two?" I asked while staring at them "I don't know !" the blondie reply carefreely "when we look at our reflection on mirror we already changed like this" the indigo teenager sighed "by the way, I am gaby and this cute one here is acha!" gaby explained "I see! Gaby, you look pretty and acha, you look so cute, your dress, appearance, and your voice matched perfectly!" I compliment them, gaby and acha blushed "whatever, gaby has told me that like one thousand times already!" acha reply while blushing and annoyed "you've become more pretty, michelle … " gaby claimed "the way you sound is almost like I changed" "well, you do changed !" gaby said as she open her bag that hanging on her shoulder and brought out a clutch mirror and raise her hand and so I'm now looking at my reflection "wh-what …" "WHAT THE HECK?!" I shout in surprised and now everyone's looking at me and gaby covered my mouth "calm down, michelle!" gaby said as she still covering my mouth "kam dan? Ai je serpra! (calm down? I just surprised )" "ankafe my mauth ! (Uncover my mouth !)" "I will, if you calm down !" "Hain! (Fine!)" I start to calm down and gaby uncover my mouth "What happened to us?" I asked gaby, finally calm down "I don't know …" gaby sighed "tonikaku, give your bag !" gaby look at me seriously "bag? What bag?" "a blue bag that hanging from your soul-..?" she stopped her sentence as she stare at my soulder "where is it?" gaby shaked me and weirdly I feel sick just by her shaking me "Ya-yamete …" "where is it?" she still shaking me "i-I ju-just re-re-remember, i-I k-know wh-wh-where i-is i-i-it … da-da-dakara … ya-yamete …" I said covering my mouth and she stopped shaking me "where ?" she stare intensely at me "at a table just beside of the bed i waked up in an infirmary …. Inside … fairy tail … and I left it there because I think it's not mine" I said "WHAT?" gaby shock and hit me on my head "Baka!" "iteee…." "Why would you do that?" "Inside that bag, there _must_ be a wallet that has so many money in it ! we need it !" "How would you be so sure about it? You never look into it, right?" "yeah, right, but It must be there!" gaby said so surely "huh?" "you must get it back!" gaby looked seriously at me "now?" "yeah!" "eh but …" "but what ?" "it's already night, I will get it tomorrow, I promise !" "…." "okay, sure, you promise, right ?" "yeah!" "tonight I guess I will use my money for your rent …" gaby mumble to herself "rent? Rent what?" "we're gonna rent a place to live at, of course!Follow me!" "gaby said and she start to walked and I follow her "oh yeah, michelle ?" she look at me that now just beside her "from now on, change your name into sora haruhi and I will be aoi himekaze and acha will be kiri shiroyuki!" I look at her, confuse with what she's saying "why is that?" she look at me "that's because the body the _we _now named like that!and so I think we should use their name" she smiled to me "how do you _KNOW_ that the we now named like that ?" I asked her "that's because in _my_ wallet in this bag , there is a photo of _us, _fairy tail, and three adults that never be shown in anime or manga! And in that photo there are writing of the names just under the person's, kiri has the same wallet and bag as mine, well, hers is white, though, and in her wallet there is the same photo as mine but hers doesn't have the writing of the names under the person's" gaby explained "and in my wallet there is another photos too, though …" gaby said as she blushed "what is it? You're blushing!" "it's nothing just forget about, it-it's nothing important ! so just shut up!"Gaby yell at me so nervously "fine, you don't need to yell at me!" I said at her blouted my mouth "sorry …" and we go to where we're gonna live at, on the way I'm remembering her words "…. wait …in the photo you said us and …. fairy tail?" I look at her "yeah, fairy tail" "you mean …" "yeah, the same fairy tail where your beloved is!" she smirk and rub the beloved part and I blushed "_My Beloved? _He is NOT MY BELOVED!" I shout at her "stop shouting, just walk …" she said calmly "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!" and she only laugh

(from now on, I'm gonna use the aoi, sora, and kiri not gaby, michelle, and acha)

* * *

At the destination

We're now outside of a big house and kiri and aoi walk toward the door and I followed them and kiri start knocking on the door _"Coming…"_ an old lady voice can be heard coming from inside and slowly the doorknob is turned and the door is slowly open and an old lady with white hair bun wearing a white dress with pink on the down part and her height is around 140 is standing in front of us now "Ano, I heard that this place is rent, so we came to rent three room …" kiri asked the old lady nicely "yeah, come in, come in!" the old lady said and we came in just as we told and I close the door behind me and we sit on the sofa now "wait here, I'll make some tea !" the old lady smiled at us "i-it's okay!" I said "we're not thirsty so it's okay!" kiri turn to said "let just get down to the main topic!" gaby said and the old lady sit on the sofa in front of us "okay then …" the old lady said "my name is riharu, I'm the landlady of this house, pleased to meet you …" the old lady smiled at us "o-oh, I'm aoi himekaze this one on my right is kiri shiroyuki and the one on my left here is sora haruhi, nice to meet you!"aoi introduced us and I and kiri "nice to meet you! "oh I see, then I will call you aoi-chan, sora-chan and kiri-chan, is it okay?" riharu smiled again "s-sure, riharu-san!" aoi smiled back "oh call me riharu-baachan, if you please …" riharu said "my husband is dead now, and I only have my daughter now, she is sleeping upstair and she still isn't married although she is already 25 years old, and because from now on you three will be in my care, I will treat you three like my own granddaughter and my daughter will mostly treat you three like her own daughter, her name is hana ... but if you don't want to call me that, it's okay …" riharu said "eh? We don't mind to call you that, right?" aoi look at kiri and kiri nodded and look at me and I nodded "arigato …" riharu-baachan smiled at us "oh yeah, about the rent…how many is it, riharu-baachan?" aoi asked riharu-baachan "uh.. after saying all that I plan to not give you all any payme-.." "no, it's okay, we have so many money anyway" "if you insist, then 60.000 jewel, maybe that's a little too high … I guess it should be-.." riharu-baachan got cut out by aoi again "no-no that amount is fine, I will pay for 3 months worth for me and sora, here!" aoi said as she grab the wallet out of her bag and grab the money for three months worth and give it to riharu-baachan and kiri do the same "then we will now be in your care, riharu-baachan!" we said in unison and bow "yeah…"riharu-baachan said as she pat our head in turn "here!" riharu-baachan give the keys to our room "arigato" we said in unison "you all room is upstair, there should only be three room there , the room has the same number as the keys" riharu-baachan said and we go upstair while saying "hai!" after we got usptair, we stopped and look at the number, aoi's is 2, mine is 1 and kiri's is 3 and we go to our own room and before we go in we said "goodnight!" to eachother.

When I got in, I began exploring the rooms, the place is really spacious and in this big room, it has two other room in it, the rooms is kitchen and bathroom, the kitchen room and bathroom is not so big,but the furniture there is complete, before going to bed, I take a shower and bath.

"what the heck is happening to me ? first, my voice changed, and then I can use magic and then my appearance changed too, and to top of it all, I can use two magics, water and ice!" I'm so confused and I splashed the water

"water …"

_"okaasan, look! I can control the water now !" an azure haired little girl showed her mother that she is making the water floating because of her will_

_"and I can change it into other elements!" the girl said as she turn the water to ice and the ice to snow and back to ice and to water again to crystal to water to jelly to water to steam_

_"akh… you're awesome, sora-chan! You already know the trick to the magic when mother didn't tell you about it … that's my girl!" the mother patted this sora girl and she looks happy_

_"of course, that's because my mother is the great …..-sama in this world" the girl exclaimed proudly_

_"akh, you flatter me too much, sora-chan!" the mother patted sora again_

_"because now I can control the elements changing part, after this I will practice the …. With mother as my teacher, right?" sora asked her mother_

_"yeah!" the mother smiled _

"What was that …? Why is some part became blurred and can't be heard ?!and also it's not only water and ice? And what is the next practice? Does that mean I had any other power ? AHHH, I'm so confused" I splashed the water out of frustation 'the girl in that dream's name is sora, so _my _name is sora … ' I thought to myself "I wonder if I can change the water into that other thing?"I relax my body and raise my hand and slowly the water is following the rhythm of my hand and make it into crystal and I try the other elements too and it worked 'I did it! Does this mean I can join a guild ?'I smiled to myself and got out of the bath and put on the towel and I turn all the water on my body and my hair into steam. After that I get out of my bathroom and changed to clothes and quickly get in my bed "I will find a guild tomorrow !" I exclaimed as I close my eyes and go to sleep

To Be Continued

* * *

**So what do you think ? Weird ? Bad ? Good ?. This is my first fanfiction to publish and so i have some mistakes, well, no human is perfect anyway and also my first language is not english so it's natural that some of my words are wrong and there will be bad grammars. The next update will be ... i don't know just wait :D :P, it could be tomorrow and the day after that or after that or after that. Thank you for reading this fanfiction of mine and please review, i would totally appreciate it, be it criticism or compliment :D ! THANK YOU AGAIN!  
**


End file.
